


Fangs

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu felt nothing but misery as he left the office building after another long day at work. He didn’t even know what day it currently was - all of the days just melted into one. Everything was routine and he hated it. He hated at how boring and mundane his life had become. Little did he know, fate was due to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yuu felt nothing but misery as he left the office building after another long day at work. He didn’t even know what day it currently was - all of the days just melted into one. Everything was routine and he hated it. He hated at how boring and mundane his life had become.

Yuu had tried a career switch before, but was too scared and too set in his ways to even attempt it anymore. Yuu had also felt his life lacked company. He had tried several dates, first with women before he realised he didn't feel that about them.

Now, a wasted career he could handle, but being gay? He took that hard. Luckily, he had gained one friend at work who helped him though the rough parts of his realisation, and they had had a drunken night together, where he realised the sex with men was so much better than he'd thought. Yuu then went onto a series of dates with different men, none of whom could fill the void that he had created in his life. Yuu was starting to realise that nothing could fill it.

"Are you off home?" a voice called from behind him.

Yuu turned to see his workmate, Takanori, jogging to catch up to him. The same friend who helped him through his dark days. He appreciated this man's friendship and knew that he treated the smaller man with more kindness than anyone else.

"Yes. What about you, Taka?"

"I’m thinking of checking out this new club I've been hearing a lot about recently."

Yuu chuckled. "Let me guess: a new gay bar?"

"You bet!" Takanori winked and pulled out a small business card. "I heard about it from a friend. He went the other week and said it was one of the best nights out he'd ever had, which means he got laid. And from the sounds of it, he had a pretty huge d-"

"Taka, you're doing it again."

The smaller man blushed and held out the card. "What do you say?"

"I don’t have anything better to do." Yuu sighed and took hold of the card, staring down at it. _Fangs_ , it said.

"That's the spirit!" Taka smiled, the smile quickly turning into a frown. "Hey, wait…"

"Fangs?" Yuu interrupted. "Is that meant to be some kind of contemporary art thing?"

Taka shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. But we're going to find out."

And that’s how Yuu ended up outside a night club at the remote part of Tokyo waiting for the smaller man. He crossed his arms as he felt the cold hit his skin. Why hadn’t he worn a jacket again?

Yuu was sure he had the address right, but there was no one in sight. There was just a small building with a door that looked like it would drop off its hinges if someone even looked at it funnily. Yuu grumbled to himself as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was from Taka: _Sorry, I can't make it tonight. My parents decided to show up and lecture me about how I still haven’t settled down with the right woman. Maybe next time, sweetie x_

Yuu rolled his eyes and shook off his annoyance. He couldn’t be too mad at Takanori. His parents were a sore subject for him and he knew that he was going through hell right now. But that didn't help him at this moment; he had still been stood up.

Yuu turned his attention back to the doorway and sighed. He looked around, waiting for someone, anyone, to turn the corner and head towards the 'nightclub' in front of him. He wanted proof that he was anxious for nothing, that he had just gotten the address wrong. Yuu knew deep down that he hadn't and he needed to go home.

So why could he not turn and walk away?

He found himself walking towards the door. A step forward. Another.

"This is crazy, Yuu," he muttered to himself. "Just go home."

But he didn't. He walked towards the door until he could reach out and grasp the handle. Why was he so drawn to this place? He didn't even know if this was the right place. The handle felt cool under his touch and his heart was beating out of his chest. Yuu had a strange feeling that whatever was behind this door would change his life forever.

"Don’t be stupid, Yuu." The dark-haired male knew that talking to himself was a sign a madness, but this was a way of keeping him grounded.

The door opened.

His heart skipped a beat.

Loud music came pouring out, filling his ear drums. "What the...?"

Yuu heard music and voices coming from the opened door. He peeked his head around and saw a narrow staircase heading down. He slowly made his way down, the loud banging of the door slamming shut behind him caused him to jump. It took him a second to calm down and continued his descent.

Yuu found himself walking through large thick sheets of plastic, brushing them out of the way. He finally found himself in front of a large crowd, seeing them dancing, drinking and socialising amongst each other. So this nightclub really did exist. Yuu waded his way through the crowd and headed for the bar. He needed something to drink to calm himself down.

The music was blasting in his ear drums and it filled him completely. He felt himself relaxing as he took a seat at the bar. The bartender had a knowing smirk, like he knew something Yuu didn't. Yuu shrugged to himself and took the drink he had ordered and sipped it slowly. He turned around in his seat and leaned on the wooden surface of the bar.

Yuu took it all in. The people dancing, their inhibitions lowered. Drunk, merry, horny. Takanori was right, he needed a place like this. Yuu watched as some people moved up a metal spiral staircase to a balcony that overlooked the crowd. He scanned the people and gasped as he caught the eyes of a man. He suddenly felt self-conscious as he couldn’t take his eyes off the other. Yuu felt captivated, like he couldn’t move. Brown eyes stared down at him, into him. If you asked Yuu later, how he knew they were brown eyes, he couldn't tell you - he just knew.

Yuu drew in a breath as he saw someone lower themselves onto the blonde, a woman, in skimpy clothes, offering the blonde what only could be described to Yuu as a lap dance. The blonde pushed her away and sat forward, their eyes still maintaining contact. Yuu's lips went dry and his heart raced. What was this feeling?

Yuu felt that he couldn’t move. He was so enamoured with the beautiful sight. This was ridiculous. How could he feel so strongly about a man he had just laid eyes on? Why did he want to be claimed by him?

Yuu felt someone bump into him and he was finally able to break contact. He looked next to him and saw a drunk woman laughing with her friends. He rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the balcony.

"Hello there, beautiful."

Yuu nearly fell off his seat as the aforementioned blonde was standing directly in front of him, staring down at him with a sinful smile. If Yuu was standing, his knees would be weak. He felt that he could drown in those brown eyes forever. Yuu frowned slightly. Wait. How did he get down here so fast? And did he just call him beautiful?

"Erm, hi?"

The blond chuckled and Yuu felt himself harden at the sound. 'God damn it, Yuu. Pull yourself together.'

"I haven't seen you around here before," the blond remarked, never taking his eyes of the seated man. Their height difference was intimidating to Yuu; however, that was the last thing on his mind.

"This is my first time here..." His voice squeaked. 'Be cool, Yuu. Don't fuck this up.'

"I hope it won't be your last." The blond reached out and took a loose strand in between his long fingertips, twirling it slightly before tucking it behind Yuu's ear. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

Another term of endearment that did not go unnoticed by Yuu, who had a blush on his face the blond obviously noticed. "...Yuu."

"Yuu…"

Oh, why did it sound so wicked coming from the other?

"It suits you."

"What's your name?"

"All in good time, Princess. All in good time."

Yuu carefully watched the other as he walked around his stool, standing behind him. He suddenly felt a cold breath of air at his ear.

"Do you want to dance?"

Yuu gasped at the erotic tone of the blond man's voice. His heart was still beating out of his chest. He would be insane to turn down the walking Adonis. Yuu nodded and saw an outstretched hand. Little did Yuu realise that the moment his hand slipped into the others grip, he was like a lamb drawn to the slaughter.

But as he looked into those caramel pools of desire staring down at him, he didn't care about the consequences.

His fingertips slid slowly into the others cold palm, unable to divert his gaze. "…Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

If you were to ask Yuu how he ended up moving from a crowded dance floor to an empty, luxurious bedroom, he wouldn't be able to tell you. It felt like it was all done in a split second. A split second was all it took in Yuu's mind to trust this blonde, to _submit_ to him. Yuu couldn't recall their bodies moulding deliciously to the music. Their hips grinding sinfully to the beat and his eyes locking onto the most beautiful brown orbs. He drowned in them and had no control of his actions. 

It was like no one else was in the room apart from them, or it certainly seemed that way to Yuu. The other's arousal was nothing but hard and warm against his own. It was like the other was giving him a preview, a promise, of what was to come. And _how_ he would come. The more than average-sized dick was begging to enter him and make him surrender completely. And oh, how Yuu wanted to be fucked. He had never wanted to be fucked harder in his entire life. 

The blonde smirked down at him, knowing he had enticed him, enthralled him enough to follow him to the ends of the earth. "Yuu..." The other's name slipped from his lips and the brown-haired beauty stared up at him with adoration and lust in his eyes. He had found a suitable meal... but maybe something more...

The blonde took Yuu by the hand and led him from the dance floor and he felt the warmth from his hand attempting to pass through his own cold, lifeless skin. The blonde chuckled inwardly at the thought. He felt no warmth and hadn't done for centuries. 

It wasn't until Yuu was pushed onto a soft bed that his thoughts caught up with him. He noticed that his hair was sticking to his forehead and his chest was heaving; he also noticed he was painfully _hard_. Yuu bit his lips as he looked up at the blonde, feeling himself harden under his gaze. He lay half on the bed, resting on his elbows with one leg bent at the knee and the other foot touching the floor.

Finding his voice, he asked: "What are you going to do with me.......?"

The blonde took a step forward and placed a knee on the bed, between the other's legs. He leaned forward, forcing Yuu to lay down fully on the bed. The blonde hovered over him and gazed down deeply into his eyes. Yuu swallowed harshly and this caused the blonde to take an interest in his neck. Yuu instantly felt like trapped prey as he felt cold fingertips tracing the outline of his adam's apple. He shivered involuntary and swallowed once more. He caught a glimpse of the other's eyes lighting up. 

The blonde lowered his head and Yuu thought for sure he would feel those lips on his skin. He clenched his eyes shut in anticipation, but felt nothing. Yuu waited and felt the other move further up, cold cheeks touching his. He expected to feel a brush of warm breath against his ear, but couldn't feel anything. He could, however, feel the other's hand trail down his chest and then grasp his arousal tightly. Yuu moaned loudly at the touch and thrust his hips forward.

"Please..." he begged as a blush spread across his face. Yuu had never felt this turned on with such minimal contact. "Plea-ahh!"

"The only thing you need to utter is my name," the blonde spoke softly, kneading the others arousal with his skilled fingertips. "I don't want another word to leave those beautiful lips aside from that. Do you understand?"

Yuu was about to reply verbally, but stopped himself as he knew that this was what the blonde didn't want. He nodded his head submissively and was rewarded with another squeeze.

"Uruha."

Yuu understood what that meant. He also thought that name was fitting. The blonde truly was a beauty deserving of the name. Uruha pulled back to stand at the end of the bed. He gazed darkly at the brunette and slowly unbuckled his trousers. He freed his trapped erection and Yuu leaned back up, licking his lips in want. Yuu stared back up at the other after gazing lustfully at the dripping cock; he took pride in knowing he had caused this. 

One look into Uruha's eyes again and he was further entranced. His body acted on its own accord and he slid gracefully off the bed and knelt in front of the blonde - never breaking eye contact. His body heated up as the blonde's hand was placed on his head.

"Make it good."

Yuu understood and took the arousal into his mouth. He expected to feel warmth, but it was cool, almost cold, but he couldn't pay too much attention to that detail as lust flowed through him as he sucked Uruha's cock. 

"That's it, darling. Take it all," Uruha ordered, and Yuu had no choice but to obey. His mouth took as much as the other could fit, and then some. He had never deep throated anyone before, didn't even make any attempt to do it, but he felt his own arousal quiver as the head of the blonde's cock hit the back of his throat. Yuu didn't even notice the cold stare that was given to him, nor the lack of noise from Uruha. His body was moving against his own actions and he didn't even realise it. 

The action was over too soon for Yuu as the cock left his mouth and he was dragged up. Yuu whimpered as his lips were soon covered by Uruha's. That kiss led him further into damnation as he felt weaker the longer they kissed. Yuu was sure he was slowly leaning onto Uruha to stay standing and felt grateful when he felt the blonde's arms wrap around him. Shortly he was laying on the bed as his clothes were stripped from him. Yuu didn't even have time to gasp for breath as lips covered his. Another damning kiss. Yuu felt he was just laying there, waiting to be taken, and he _wanted_ to be taken in the most delicious way possible. 

Uruha pulled back and removed the top half of his clothing, giving Yuu a glimpse of his sculpted chest and defined abs. Yuu bit his lip and groaned as he wanted so badly to touch, but he couldn't. At the back of his mind, Yuu knew he should have more control over his body than he did now, but he didn't care, not when the other gripped his legs and pulled his body closer. He felt the tip of the blonde's arousal teasing his entrance. "Uruha..."

Another sparkle lit up in the blondes eyes as he pushed in. _This should hurt_ Yuu thought, frowning. _Why doesn't this hurt?_. Far from it. It felt _wonderful_. Uruha filled him completely. He was taken lying down on the bed harshly, feeling nothing but pleasure. Yuu was then turned onto his stomach, face pressed into the bed as he was fucked from behind and all he could do was _moan_ and _writhe_. Everytime Uruha's name left his lips, this spurred on a deep thrust that left Yuu's eyes rolling. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like Uruha's cock had filled him so completely that he was unable to do anything else. Yuu screamed as he came, hard. Not even having chance to catch his breath as he was then dragged upwards and forced into a sitting position.

Yuu screamed in pleasure as Uruha entered him once more, knees spread wide as he rode the other's cock wildly. Where did this animalistic urge inside of him come from? He was being fucked in more ways that he had ever been before. Yuu craved the other's touch, feeling the cold fingertips ghosting his chest, pinching his nipples. Yuu was drowning in the blonde's touch. 

Yuu felt himself come for a second time and slumped backwards, Uruha holding himself up. Yuu breathed harshly as he was lifted off the blonde and turned around. Another kiss, another part of his soul was taken by the blonde. Yuu felt himself lowered onto the bed and entered once more. He gasped out the blonde's name and felt his arms being raised over his head. 

Uruha stared down at him and grinned darkly. "Do you want to be mine?"

Yuu stayed silent, knowing Uruha only wanted him to utter his name. He nodded submissively once more and the smirk grew. 

Uruha moved his hips teasingly and deeply, causing Yuu to writhe underneath him. "Do you want to come?" Another nod and another thrust. "I'll let you come if you swear to be mine."

Yuu frowned, but released a throaty moan as he felt Uruha enter him once more. He tugged on his arms, but felt the full force of Uruha's grip weighing him down. Yuu winced as he felt something sharp pierce his skin.

Uruha looked up and took one hand away, though Yuu had no movement left in him, and saw blood covering his nails. Uruha sniffed the red liquid and moaned, thrusting deeply into Yuu. He lapped at his fingers and Yuu finally heard a noise of pleasure come from those sinful lips. He was instantly addicted. 

Uruha sat back and looked down at the brunette, a sadistic smirk on his face as his tongue ran across another finger. Yuu was so entranced he did not realise exactly what Uruha was doing. "Will you be mine, Yuu?" Uruha spoke, leaning forward once more and ghosting his lips over Yuu's before he began thrusting.

Yuu whimpered in need and raised his hips.

"Be mine, Yuu."

"Y-Yes..." Yuu felt he had control of his mouth now, not even caring that he uttered a word other than Uruha's name. He missed the dark smirk that appeared on Uruha's face and watched in awe as Uruha bit into his own wrist. Yuu bit his lip and muffled a moan as Uruha leaned forward and held onto his mouth, forcing it open. _What is he doing?_ Yuu spluttered as he felt the wounded wrist placed over his mouth and blood drip into his mouth. The iron taste made him gag, but he couldn't move. He was being forced to drink Uruha's blood and he was still turned on as Uruha thrust into him as the blood trailed down his throat. 

Uruha grunted as his mouth opened to reveal fangs, but it was too late for Yuu. He was long gone. He was drunk from the blood and lay their submissively for the blonde as he was fucked harshly into the bed. All he could do was watch as Uruha finally came, licking his lips of the blood that stained his own lips and staring down at the brunette. Uruha's eyes were now a deep shade of red as he trailed his hands up Yuu's chest, all the way up to his hair. 

Yuu couldn't even wince as his head was gripped tightly and his head snapped to the side with a bone crunching _SNAP_ , ending his life instantly. Uruha smirked down at him and bit his lip. He knew that he could have fun with this one.

"You're mine now, dearest Yuu."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. It surrounded him. It consumed him. _Where am I?_. He felt like he was floating. He had pieces of his last memory racing through his mind. The pleasurable feeling coursed through him. A sweet taste lingered on his tongue and it was so addictive. He wanted more of it. Yuu wanted to search for it even if it lead to his inevitable end. 

Suddenly he screamed in pain as a burning sensation ran through him and an echo of a bone crunching noise surrounded him. Yuu's eyes shot open and he was greeted to his vision swimming. He tried to focus however that task seemed impossible as he rose from his slumber. How long has been asleep? Was this his home? The ticking noises in the background told him otherwise; he didn't own a clock the made such loud a noise. 

Yuu slowly moved, finding pain shoot down his spine. He had never felt so weakened in his life. Just what had happened? He took a few deep breaths and managed to sit up. Yuu looked around and realised where he was. Uruha. Yes, the blonde. He had brought him here and fucked him _hard_ right on this bed. Yuu felt empty. He knew it was because he missed the feeling of the other inside of him - it was almost like he was addicted. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips and suddenly the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

"You're finally awake, Princess" A voice caused him to jump and turn his head. Uruha was leaning next to the door frame with his arms crossed. Yuu thought he looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Uruha?"

"It's strange to hear my name spoken from those sweet lips without it being said in pleasure" 

Yuu didn't know whether it was the words, the way Uruha spoke or the tone of his voice that caused a shiver to run down his spine. He looked down and lifted the covers to see that he was still naked. He blushed and then looked back up to the blonde who was smirking heavily, "I think you look more delicious to me in your naked form" How could Uruha speak these words so easily?

Again with the blushing. Did Yuu have no control over his reactions at all? He looked down at his lap and then back up to see Uruha suddenly stood at the foot of the bed. Yuu, once again, jumped and clutched the sheets in shock, "How do you do these things?"

"Do what things, sweetheart?" Uruha smiled knowingly down at the other as if he could read his thoughts. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

"You can move quickly" Yuu answered and moved to sit up properly, bringing the sheets up to cover himself somewhat modestly, "You answer as if you can read my mind, you made me feel things I've never felt before; both good and bad..."

"Bad? How did I make you feel bad? You sounded like you enjoyed it" Uruha crossed his arms once more and licked his lips slowly. Yuu was mesmerized. He watched the soft muscle trail across the blondes lips. Those lips that damned him last night. It trailed across the plump skin and toyed with the fanged tooth as-wait? Fanged? Yuu's eyes widened and he moved backwards towards the head of the bed. 

"Have you finally figured it out, Yuu?"

Yuu shook his head in shock, "No, it can't be. You don't..."

"Don't what?"

"You don't exist" Though he knew it made sense. The cold skin, the alluring gaze, the stunning beauty the blonde had. He could move quickly through a crowd and make him surrender under the smallest touch. Yuu recalled the wounds on his wrist where Uruha cut into him and then greedily lap up the blood on the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, don't be so naive, Yuu" Uruha chuckled and rested one knee on the side of the bed as he moved to crawl towards the naked brunette, "You know deep down what I am and what I did to you"

"What you did...?" Yuu froze before instantly raising his hand to his neck. He couldn't find any marks that would confirm his suspicions but his neck _ached_ , "What did you do to me?"

"What I said I would do" Uruha answered as if it was the most obviously answer in the world, finally reaching Yuu, leering over him like prey once more, "I made you mine"

"You bit your wrist" Uruha nodded at Yuu's words and waited for him to continue, "You made me drink your blood" Once more, Uruha nodded and lifted his hand to twirl a stray stand of hair through his fingertips. Even this simple action distracted him. 

"Continue" An order from the blonde, spoken with such authority.

"You.." Uruha came closer to him with their faces close, "You forced me to drink it"

"And then what....?" Uruha tilted his head in amusement. The brunette looked quite cute and appealing when he was flustered. It was the smell of fear that attracted him right now. He bathed in it. Uruha was waiting for the penny to drop on the whole situation. 

"Then..." _SNAP_. That bone crunching sound came back to him, his eyes widening at the thought, "Then...you killed me..."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He knew it was the truth and he was shaking. This couldn't be. He placed two fingertips to his wrist and tried to search for a pulse, "No, no, no, no, no..." He couldn't find one. No matter how long he pressed down, in different locations, there was no pulse, "T-This can't be. This...isn't happening"

"Calm down, my sweet" Uruha cupped the others chin and forced him to look up, "You'll get used to it"

"Used to it?" Yuu breathed out and then pushed against the blonde with as much strength as he could muster, "Used to it?! You're telling me I'm dead!"

"You say that if it's a bad thing?" Uruha chuckled, sitting back on his knees to stare down at the brunette. This one was amusing to say the least but it would be easier if he would just accept what had happened to him. 

"Bad thing?" Yuu spluttered, almost not believing that the blonde was expecting him to be calm about this, "You killed me!"

"Yes, well, technically" 

"Technically? I have no pulse!"

"But you're speaking to me now, you look alive to me" 

Yuu couldn't deny that fact. He was speaking, moving, breathing. But his skin was so cold and he had no pulse. "Am I like you?" 

Uruha shook his head and reached for the brunette, stopping as he saw him flinch. He had to give him some space it seemed; though it would be easier to seduce him into accepting his face, "No, you'e not like me. You haven't completed the process. You are my...." Uruha twirled his hand around as if finding the right word, "Underling"

"Underling? You mean slave?" 

Uruha's eyes twinkled, "In every pleasurable way possible"

Yuu shook his head, "But I have a life, I have a job, I have ...." Friends? Takanori. Would he ever see him again? Would he ever be able to leave this place? Yuu suddenly felt saddened that he may not be able to see his friend again. What if he came down here looking for him? Would he get trapped too? Would Uruha kill him too? Would Uruha choose Takanori over him?

"Anyone who comes to that establishment is not happy with their life" Uruha pointed out, breaking him out of his thoughts "You came looking for something more, how should we put it? Exciting? You were bored of your mediocre life and fate gave you to me"

"Why me?" Yuu whispered, still trying to understand the situation. He was nothing. He was a nobody. Hell, he didn't even find himself attractive enough to catch the eye of someone like Uruha. As he thought that, Uruha frowned and shook his head, "Don't tell me that you can actually read my mind?"

"Some of it" 

"You didn't answer my question"

Uruha raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms to his chest. Yuu picked up that he liked to do that when he was contemplating something. How did he already know this about the blonde? He was picking up his quirks quickly. He was brought back by Uruha's voice, "I found you breath-taking the moment I set my eyes on you. Anything beautiful, I want it. I want it by my side for eternity" A pause "Or until I get bored of you" 

"Bored of me?" Yuu's face fell at the others words. He was just a toy, wasn't he? He was there to serve the blonde until Uruha wanted to dispose of him. 

"But I don't think that will happen anytime soon. You're quite the strange one" Uruha chuckled and moved closer, "Most people would be running away from me, but you, you're still led in that bed" Uruha smirked, "Naked"

Yuu shook his head, "How do I know I can run? You'll just stop me and kill me, right?" 

"You're smarter than you look" Uruha began to crawl back towards the brunette, "And for that, you deserve a reward" The look in Uruha's eye caused him to blush, "Let me show you how good I treat my slaves"

Yuu was about to answer when he felt the others lips ghost his. He couldn't fight it, even if he tried. He registered that he had just been called a slave but the longer Uruha kissed him, the more he didn't care. Yuu's arms encircled the others neck as he let the covers fall down to his lap. He shivered at the cold, his body doing this out of habit. He wasn't necessary that bothered by the temperature, it just felt like something he needed to do; something a _human_ would do. 

Yuu purred under the others touch, feeling those fingertips running down his chest, tugging harshly at the covers. Uruha needed him completely naked and submissive underneath him. Uruha pulled away and stared into the others eyes deeply, "Touch yourself for me..."

Yuu blushed and lay back down on the bed. He was on display for the other and couldn't quite understand how he was being this relaxed, this calm, around the blonde. He had just learned that he was dead. He had been turned into a slave for what he could only assume was a vampire and now he was getting hard for him. Isn't that what Vampire's do? Seduce their prey before ending them. The lust flowed through him and he could only assume that this was Uruha's doing as his hand trailed down his chest to his growing arousal, "What are you doing to me?"

"Making it easier for you to come to terms with your new life" Uruha's voice a whisper as those dark eyes hungrily stared at the naked beauty, "Giving you nothing but pleasure as I worship your body. Fucking you hard into this bed until you can't take anymore. Do you want that?"

Yuu nodded.

"Say it"

"I w-want that" Yuu's breath hitched, tugging at his leaking arousal. How was he so hard already? He was leaking, waiting. Yuu's blush carried down to his chest as his legs were spread open.

"This is mine" Uruha spoke with determination, fingertips trailing up Yuu's leg, "This is also mine" A touch of the brunettes chest, "This is definitely mine" A grasp of hard flesh. Yuu moaned as his own hand was tugged away to be replaced by skilled fingers. Yuu felt as if he was melting into the bed once more as Uruha worked his arousal up to full hardness. He felt ashamed that it didn't take that long. 

"Turn over and I'll show you what heaven actually feels like" Ironic because Yuu would never make it to heaven. It wasn't like he believed in anything like that but once you've lost your life, it makes you wonder these type of things. Yuu couldn't think of them for too long as he felt the tip of Uruha's arousal press between his cheeks, cold hands parting them to make way for what Yuu wanted the most. Yuu took a deep breath, waiting to be pentrated. His body craving it so much....but it never came. 

Yuu whimpered and turned to try and look behind him. Uruha was smirking, on his knees behind him, playing with his ass cheeks like they were the softest putty, "U-Uruha..."

"Yes, my sweet?"

Curse him. Yuu thought. The blonde knew exactly what Yuu wanted but wouldn't give it to him so easily, "Please..."

"If you want it that badly, fill yourself. Push back on my cock. I can tell your hole is eager for it, it's trying to swallow my tip"

Yuu moaned at the vulgarity of the words going straight to his own cock. He was waiting for that, for his hole to be filled completely but he had to work for it if he wanted it. This was Uruha's way of making sure that Yuu knew where he stood. Uruha was in charge of his pleasure, making Yuu work for it. Why was he allowing this to happen? Uruha had such _power_ over him in such a sort space of time. He couldn't figure out if he liked it or not. 

Yuu did what his instincts were telling him and he pushed backwards. Yuu moaned loudly as he felt the other enter him. He felt so complete. Once he was fully sheathed, Uruha took over and lifted his hips with ease so that he could pound into the brunettes ass like a man on heat. Yuu wondered if it felt the same for the blonde, if Uruha was addicted to his ass as he was to the others cock. Yuu laughed internally at himself _Get real, he sees you as a piece of ass and doesn't want you_

Yuu was coming too quickly for his liking and Uruha followed suit. Yuu collapsed on the bed and couldn't move. He was exhausted. Yuu heard rustling behind him and heard what he only assumed as Uruha making himself more presentable and the brunette found he didn't have the energy to move and heard the footsteps walking away from the bed. Silence and then the door opened, followed by a soft click. 

Once the room fell silent, Yuu couldn't stop the tears falling down his cheeks. Why was this happening to him? This had to be a dream right? He wasn't really.....dead? Yuu cried out at the thought as he clutched his pillow, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't understand what he was more upset about; the situation of his life, or the fact that Uruha fucked him and left him. Everything was confusing to him and he didn't know what the future would bring. Yuu cried himself to sleep that night, crying out in despair every so often as his none-beating heart broke. As Yuu felt into a restless sleep, he was unaware of the blonde standing outside of the room listening to every broken cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me m( _ _)m I managed to update this quite quickly! Go me. Please expect some sort of regular update of my fics as my doctor has signed me off for two more weeks sick leave from work....what better way then to spent that time writing :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yuu didn't get much sleep that night, waking up from nightmares that haunted him to his very core. But as he continued to wake up in the room where had he lost his life, he wondered which would be better to face; dream or reality. Yuu sighed as he lay there, looking up at the ceiling. Where had Uruha gone? Was he even bothered? Uruha should just kill him and get it over with, right? 

Yuu didn't know how long he lay there for when the door flew open, banging against the wall with a loud bang. Yuu's eyes widened and he shot forward, staring at whoever had just entered. A blonde man? Yuu just stared. This wasn't Uruha. This was someone who looked pissed. 

"So you're the new flavour of the month?" The stranger spat out at him, grunting as he moved closer to the bed, Yuu suddenly conscious of the fact that he was naked and he bunched the covers up to conceal as much as he could. This caused the stranger to chuckle, "Please, you're not my type. I prefer blondes" 

Yuu frowned and just continued to look at the other. Why did he have a band wrapped around his face? It looked strange. Everything about this was strange. He wasn't given any further time to think about what was happening as the masked man, (if Yuu could call him that, it only covered his nose after all) placed a large bag on the bed. 

"Your master wants you to get changed" 

"Master?" 

"Yes, that's what he is now to you. Master" 

"And who are you?" 

The blonde rolled his eyes and moved to open the zipper, "My name is Akira, if you must know. I'm a some-what _friend_ of your Masters" 

Friend? Does that mean that Akira was a vampire as well? Akira chuckled. Yuu blushed and looked away. Of course the other could read his mind. Uruha could right? Yuu glanced over and saw the blonde pull a bunch of clothes out of the bag and place them on the bed. Soon followed shoes and accessories and....make up? Yuu just stared. What on earth....

"Your Master wants you downstairs as soon as you're ready" And with that, he walked to the door again, "And I should warn you, he doesn't like to be kept waiting" Akira reached for the handle of the door and slammed it on his way out, causing Yuu to flinch. He frowned at the door and then turned to the clothes. It seemed like he had a few things to choose from. Did Uruha now see him as a doll he could dress up and play with? Yuu's cheeks burned as he thought about what that implied. He should be scared of the other, but all he could think about was how _good_ he felt. Yuu knew that his skin was cold but remembered how it burned under the vampiric touch. 

Yuu moved to look through the clothes, everything black and lacy. Shirts, blouses, vest tops, long skirts, pants. Everything he needed to make an outfit. He looked around for underwear and his face burned when he realised there was none whatsoever, not even inside the bag. He had been taken captive by a pervert...

Yuu grabbed the most modest thing he could find; sheer blouse with diamante, and a long sheer skirt with pants. That seemed to be good enough? And they fit perfectly. What the hell? Did Uruha know his size? Yuu moved to the bathroom that was connected to the room, Uruha seemed to live in luxury to have an en-suite. Yuu knew that his tiny home was almost as big as this bedroom altogether. 

Home. 

Yuu felt himself think about a place he might never return. He turned the bathroom light on and looked in the mirror. So he still had a reflection? Yuu gasped as saw how he looked. The bruise on his neck was there from where Uruha had snapped his neck roughly, but that wasn't what he was fixated on. 

He looked _different_. He looked....good?

Yuu's skin was nearly white, his cheekbones had sunken in, his eyes looked so piercing. Was this because of Uruha's blood? His skin had no imperfections and his features were more defined. Yuu...liked it? He turned his face from left to right to get a proper look at himself and he knew that he had never looked like this in his life. Yuu's hair was longer, thinner, shinier. How was this possible?

Yuu moved to get changed and he applied a light amount of make up; branded stuff. The vampire had taste. And he took one more look in the mirror. Fuck. He even fancied himself. Yuu chuckled and momentarily forgot about the predicament he was in, especially with his hair in high, loose ponytail, two long pieces of hair framing his face.

_Yuu..._

He heard a voice and he turned his gaze to the door. That voice...

"Master...?" He whispered and walked towards the door, almost being pulled away from the room. He didn't bother turning the lights off, it didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that voice that was calling him. He effortlessly glided across the floor with his footsteps, the heels he wore echoing as he walked down the long corridor. He wasn't taking in any surroundings, too caught up in following the voice. 

The lights flashed as he opened the door, throwing it wide open, not caring for the loud noise it made. He saw a sea of people and his eyes darted around, looking for the one person who had taken over his thoughts. Yuu didn't even question how someones house could lead to a night club, how he couldn't hear the music until he gripped hold of the hand of the steel door. This place was magical and he was trapped in some sort of castle. That was the only explanation. 

But explanations were the last thing on his mind right now. He found himself on a high balcony, looking down at the people dancing. The music flowing through him. He heard the voice again and his eyes scanned the room. Yuu couldn't see him. Yuu needed him. He _needed_ him. The voice in his mind was guiding him. 

Yuu descended down the steps, not even noticing people turning to stare at him, longing for him. They parted for him, as if knowing that he was looking for someone, needing to get through the crowd so easily. Yuu made his way down to the bottom and he moved his way through the crowd. The bass of the loud music making his body quiver, the voice inside of his mind almost controlling him. _Where are you, Master?_

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor, the crowd now moving against him, almost surrounding him, feeling the warmth of their skin on his own cold white skin. He felt like he was suffocating, that the voices were getting closer, close enough for him to be able to reach out for them, close enough that the one he sought out for would be here. 

But he wasn't.

Yuu turned around, almost twirling on one spot, the lights melding with each other, the faces staring at him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt light headed. Everything was spinning. Yuu wanted to scream, his hands went up to his ears. He wanted it all to stop, the ponytail flowing behind him as he curled up in himself in the middle of the dance floor, knowing that if his heart could beat it would beating out of his chest. He felt dizzy, so disorientated. He heard multiple voices now, everyone was closing in on him and his spun around, the feelings disappearing instantly as his own eyes connected with deep caramel ones. 

All noise around him faded out, no one seemed to be around them anymore - everything seemed to stand still, but Yuu didn't notice. How could he when he was drowning in that deep, intense gaze

"Master..." He whispered, causing Uruha to smirk down at him. Uruha had bewitched the younger, his underling playing right into his games. The vampire took a step forward and tilted the others chin up gently. He saw the longing in the dark haired beauty's eyes, the body language screaming out at him. Uruha had full control of the others mind. 

Uruha pulled him close and he heard the other purring as he wrapped his hand around Yuu's waist. Yuu pressed flushed against the vampires body made his eyes flutter, melting in the others hold. 

"You look beautiful, Princess" Uruha's voice was smooth like silk, cold fingertips tucking a loose strand behind his ears, "You like the clothes I picked out?"

Yuu nodded, leaning into Uruha's tempting touch. He stared up in wonder, in awe and he felt....happy? Happy that Uruha, his Master, was here. Yuu felt himself being pulled away from the crowd of people, up the familiar set of stairs and down the corridor. All the time he couldn't take his eyes away from the vampire. He couldn't understand it, he was like a siren. Yuu wanted to hear his voice, for the other to just _look_ at him. 

Yuu found himself laying back on the bed that he woke up in, cold lips covering his own, submitting easily. Yuu felt those fingertips tugging at his clothes, hearing the seams rip, fingernails raking across his skin. But he didn't care. Not when Uruha could make him feel this _wonderful_ with such simple and passionate actions. 

" _Master..._ " Yuu gasped out, arching his back as Uruha ghosting his chest with his palm, teeth biting down on his neck. Yuu's eyes widened before they fluttered shut, feeling the others fangs pierce his skin, deepening their connection. 

"You are so beautiful..." 

Yuu had never been called beautiful before, and never really thought about referring to himself in that way. Yet, when Uruha spoke those words, he believed them. He felt so turned on, feeling very grateful that not everything in his body has stopped working. Uruha's lips, tongue, hands and teeth were magically, just like the place that was now called his home. 

Uruha sat back and tugged at the material of the skirt, eyes gazing over the small body. The vampire stared at him with such _hunger_ in his eyes. Yuu shivered and his hand reached out for the other, "Master..."

Another smirk grew on the vampires face, "That's right, sweetheart. I'm your Master" Yuu was so far gone under his spell that he was so willing, so responsive, "And you are mine"

"I'm yours....."

Once Yuu was fully exposed to him, he felt hungry. Hungrier than he had been in centuries. This small princess had woken something inside of him and he didn't know whether he would be satisfied with just a dip into this alluring creature. How could Uruha throw away such a precious thing? He knew he was special the moment that he laid eyes on him. Uruha wanted to keep Yuu by his side, he looked so beautiful, just like the rest of them. Uruha knew she'd come back to him. 

"My sweet, precious Aoi" 

Yuu was too far gone. He didn't even register the name that was spoken to him. He just ly there, wanting, needing and almost writhing for his Masters touch. And when that touch descended on his body, he moaned, submitting instantly. 

And when Uruha's fingertips entered his body once more, he writhed and he gasped. Uruha knew his body so perfectly, knew exactly where he was sensitive. Three digits, knuckle deep and Yuu was screaming in pleasure. He reacted exactly how Uruha wanted him to, knowing the vampire was giving him such pleasure, causing him to behaviour so needy, so _desperate_.

And when Uruha slid into him with his thick, hard cock, Yuu gripped hold onto him so tightly, nails breaking his skin. Sweat glistened over their bodies, Uruha whispering into his ear all the _delicious_ things he wanted to do to him; to Aoi. Yuu shuddered as the voice pierced his mind and his hips snapped to meet the strong thrusts of the vampire. Uruha continued to move deeply inside of his underling, not hearing the voice of the male he was having sex with. He pictured her. That beautiful long black hair, the white skin, a voice that was music to his ears. 

Yuu was so far disconnected from his mind, so far under the vampires control that at the moment of his orgasm, he could think of nothing else except for the vampire that had caused him immense pleasure. He didn't think of the blonde this morning, or his sudden death. Yuu couldn't think about what life was like before this, or his home; his family and friends. When really, he should have been wondering about what would happen when they realised he was missing. 

Because right at that moment, in the home that he had left behind, the telephone began ringing but no one was there to hear it. No one was there to answer the phone, thus, a message was left:

_Yuu? It's Taka. I'm worried, I haven't heard from you in a while....and...I just hope you're alright. You've not answered my texts.... If you can, please call me back. You went to that club, didn't you? Maybe I should go look for you there......anyway, I think I'll do that tomorrow night. If you get this message before then, just call me. Please_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so its been exactly a year since this was updated and I thought to myself "I need to write uruaoi" and I just started typing *w* Hope this update is worth the wait! We're getting into the good stuff now!


End file.
